


With You

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU human, F/F, Flufftober, Forbidden Romance, Kinda happy but also not, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: In a time when their romance is forbidden, Helen and Aline make a leap of faith towards each other.





	With You

Helen smiled as she saw the letter, addressed just H, she knew exactly who it was from. She snatched it up quickly from the table, hiding it in her dress so her family couldn't get to it. Her younger siblings wouldn't, but that trust didn't spread to Mark and her parents. 

She snuck up to her room, checking no one was outside before shutting the door. Since she turned 18 she was finally allowed to shut her door, although the reason for it disgusted her, she wouldn't forfeit the ability ever.

Helen perched herself on the edge of her bed as she pulled the letter out, smiling at the beautiful cursive script she knew so well.

_My dearest Helen,_

_I just want you to know I miss you. On the day I write this, it's been exactly 600 days since we first met, and every day my thoughts have been filled with you, the dimples of your smile, the small creases in your forehead when you laugh, the way your eyes just glow when you're happy._

_My parents are trying to find me a husband right now. I think I managed to hold them off, but I'm 18 soon, and I know that won't last for long. _

_I long for the day that we can be together, and not risk everything, although, you would always be worth every risk to me._

_All my love, _

_Your Aline._

***

Aline took a deep breath. Her parents had brought another male around for her to meet, but Aline had managed to mostly stay away from him. She was pacing her room now, her eyes constantly glancing to the letter on her desk that their butler had put there that morning. 

_Beautiful Aline,_

_I don't recognise a time before I knew you, for me, that was the most important day of my life. Seeing the way you laughed at nothing, your glistening hair flowing perfectly as we danced around the meadow. Every time I remember that moment, I fall in love with you just a little more._

_I have a small confession. _

_I don't want you to get married, but I think you already knew that. _

_The truth is, Aline, I want you to marry me. I know, at this time, a union between us isn't one that will be accepted, but I think we can make it work, and if you're willing, I'd love to try, with you._

_You're my everything, Aline._

_Lots of love,_

_Helen._

***

Helen was back in her room, eyes wide on the letter in front of her, she hadn't expected a response so fast, or for it to say what it did.

_My Helen,_

_I wish I didn't remember a time before I knew you, either. I don't understand how over 600 days I can have lost my heart so much, all because it's with you._

_I understand too, I don't want to marry any man, but my mother and father aren't so understanding._

_I have to wonder, if I agreed to try it with you, how would it happen, can we truly be happy if we have to lose so much to be together. And yet, as I write this, I know that I would give anything to be able to spend the rest of my life with you._

_I think I should agree, and maybe, hopefully, we will be able to show the world that true love doesn't have to be between a man and a women._

_All my love,_

_Aline._


End file.
